Benutzer Diskussion:Alessio79
Also Tages Artikel schreiben würde ich gerne. Nun aber jeden Tag einen neuen Artikel zu schreiben kann ich nicht. Das kann ich von meiner Zeit her leider nicht schaffen und ich habe in letzter Zeit auch wichtigere Dinge zutun ;( . Aber wenn ich nicht jeden Tag schreiben muss und ihr/du mir erklärt wie genau ich das mache, kann ich das ruhig hin und wieder gerne tun. GSpore (Diskussion) 15:09, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Aloha Alessio, wäre nett wenn du mal die Kategorie Löschanträge bearbeitest. MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 11:09, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Alessio79, ich habe mich ma bei gemacht und die Vorlage:Icon optimiert. Da du, wie ich im Versions-Jornal erlesen konnte, die Vorlage gegen Bearbeitung gesperrt hast, habe ich: 1. Eine Alternativ-Vorlage erstellt (Vorlage:Eicon) um die Optimierung zu veranschaulichen und ggf. fehlende Icons zu verwenden. 2. Den optimierten Code für die Vorlage:Icon und Vorlage:Icon/doc auf meiner Spielwiese gesetzt. Es wäre schön wenn du dir das ma angucken könntest und ggf. den von mir optimierten Code (von meiner Spielwiese) mit den "alten" Code aus der Vorlage:Icon (und dessen Dokumentation) ersetzt. mfg Kuhly (Diskussion) 04:18, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ... ach verdammich -_- ... andersrum wird nen Schuh draus ^-^' ich meinte den alten Code mit meinen optimierten Code zu ersetzen :) nicht umgekehrt ^^ ... sorry is schon früh, da bin ich nicht mehr ganz so schnelle im Oberstübchen ^-^' MfG Kuhly (Diskussion) 04:27, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Erstma danke fürs Verschieben^^ aber mir fällt grade auf das ich in Zeile 190 Mist gebaut habe... -.- könntest du bitte die Zeile mit der hier ersetzen? -->|#default= }}}| }}}|:|1}}|link=|0}}|0|-1}}|Icon question.png}} mehr Zeit für Wiki ;-) lg ~Shadar Logoth~ (Diskussion) 18:57, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) RE: Ein Geschenk als Dankeschön Danke schön :) Ich drucke es mir aus. ;-) LG Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 20:11, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Navboxen Hi Alessio, hast Du eine Idee, warum uns die Navboxen so aus dem Leim gehen? Irgend etwas scheint an der Formatierung (CSS?) nicht zu stimmen. Beispiele: * Vorlage:Navbox The Pitt * Vorlage:Navbox Point Lookout Es sind aber noch mehr betroffen. Lustiger Weise nicht alle: * Vorlage:Navbox_Waffen_FNV Ich bin leicht planlos, wo ich zupacken soll. Gruß, Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 17:40, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) RE:Vorlage einsetzen bei längerem Artikelumwurf Moin Alessio, * Danke für die Blumen! :) * Die Vorlage werde ich benutzen. Ersetzt die das ? Oder ist das ein Zusatz? * ja, ja... die Waffenvorlage... Schön, dass Du Dich der angenommen hast. Ich nutze im Moment gerne die Infobox Waffe cpnp, weil man damit sehr schnell Content von der Nukapedia hier einpflegen kann. Wenn die Waffenvorlage mal fertig ist, wäre es ein schönes Projekt die cpnp Artikel umzuarbeiten. * Mehr Errungenschaften müssen nicht sein. Ich halte Dich aber auch nicht auf, wenn Du meinst da noch was machen zu "müssen" ;-) LG Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 08:43, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Common.css - Tabellenbreite Hi Alessio, Gibt es einen Grund, warum Du die Tabellenbreite für va-table-full auf eine festen Pixelwert gestellt hast? In meinen Augen macht "100%" viel mehr Sinn. Da dann die Tabellen bei allen möglichen Auflösungen die Breite der Seite ausfüllen und keine horizontalen Scrollbalken stören. LG Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 15:50, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Navboxen Seh ich jetzt erst, die sehen ja wieder vernünftig aus. Cool! Kannst Du mir kurz sagen, was vorher falsch lief? LG Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 15:58, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) RE: Löschanträge & Löschung (en) Moin Alessio, Das weiß ich wohl. :) Mir ist es aber lieber, ich stelle den Löschantrag und lasse die anderen Admins (also Dich :)) nochmal drüber schauen. Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme... Liebe Grüße Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 08:47, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Extra Suppose I'm allowed to talk English here :) I'm helping a sister in need right? I missed that Extra page; I saw a red link above the Extra infobox and didn't check for the singular version. So much work do be done here, first let's get all those red links down, it hurts the eye, as does seeing so much text in English. I'll see what I can do. I've tagged a few pages for deletion, perhaps you can take a look at that. And can you lift the lock on the Todeskralle page? 08:39, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : I'm not sure about the Fat Man. Is it Fatman or Fat Man in the German version? I'll leave that to you. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 08:49, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :: I'm not from England or America though (maybe you new that). I'm from Holland and know some German, enough to get something done here anyway for now. 09:05, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::: I changed the infobox Extra template. It didn't show the data because of the game parameter which I changed to games. If you want it back the way it was, the data disappears again and everything on the pages will be have to set to game instead of games. See what you want to do. Found another problem with the game header, which is not there. You can't see here from which game the data is. Something to look at. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 09:25, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::: The Gunny, a user from the main Fallout wiki, fixed the perk infobox problem. It now displays the games, so much better. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 00:42, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::Kein Problem, Gern geschehen.' The Gunny ' 19:36, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Admin rights Danke, mein Freund! I am experienced indeed. Now I can get to those few templates that have admin protection. A did have a remark. You deleted the Fallout New Vegas redirect. However, it has a lot of pages linking to it. Deleting it creates red links again which I'm trying to remove :). So I suggest or leave the redirect intact, or deleting it and fixing the red links afterward. That's the choice I would make anyway. Same thing happened a few days ago, when you renamed three pages, deleting the old ones. It created three red links in navboxes which were previously ok. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 17:46, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Extras und Merkmale Was mochtest du machen mit seite wie Schneller Stoffwechsel. Es ist ein Merkmal so wie auch ein Extra. Trennen oder verfugen? Veruntschuldige meine schlechte Deutsch. Es ist von Hollandische Schule lange her :) Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 16:25, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : Ich stelle vor es zu machen wie den Englischen wiki. Den Präfix (Merkmal) fur Merkmale und (Extra) fur Extras. So zum Beispiel Schneller Stoffwechsel (Extra) und Schneller Stoffwechsel (Merkmal). Beide mit Hinweise einander zu. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 16:38, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) I knew I made mistakes with those mein, meine, meines. But you got the picture, that's what matters :) Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 16:48, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Present and stuff Thanks for the present. Reminds me back of 2010, when I was a few weeks active there, getting rollback :) Say, I was thinking about the creatures format. What do you want to do with them? Over at Nuka we have the variants of the creature per game and you seem to have a bit of a mix of both (per game/separate page for each creature). It's a bit of a mess here and also plenty is still missing. Shall we do it as we have it at the main wiki? Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 20:00, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) : Interesting choice. I can respect that. So every creature gets its own page, right? So the Kleiner RAD-Skorpion of Fallout 3 will be Kleiner RAD-Skorpion (Fallout 3) and Kleiner RAD-Skorpion of Fallout: New Vegas will be Kleiner RAD-Skorpion (Fallout: New Vegas)? Or do you want to put those two together to Kleiner RAD-Skorpion,?